


When the Rain Comes

by HeadStrongHeadLights



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baby Hiro, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadStrongHeadLights/pseuds/HeadStrongHeadLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Light travels faster than sound. The lightning is actually very far away from us. I'm sure we'll be okay.”</i>
</p><p>Baby!Hiro and Papa!Dashi because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Rain Comes

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's this AU on tumblr called Family of Two created by [uponagraydawn](uponagraydawn.tumblr.com)... And I may have finally given in a written a thing. I wrote this half asleep so sorry if it's not the best. Apparently heavy rainfalls make me want to write. Who knew?

2 AM and Tadashi was still sitting at the dining room table, pouring relentlessly over the bills. He had them divided into three piles; immediately needed, can put off, and unnecessary. It was terrifying to see how many they needed to pay soon. With a frustrated sigh, Tadashi ran a hand through his now unkempt hair and began writing the checks. The more he wrote out, the more he underlined his mental note to push for more hours at both of his jobs. Would they even have enough left to buy food?

He looked up when he heard soft footsteps on the hardwood and saw his little brother standing in the doorway. “Hiro, what are you doing up?” Tadashi asked quietly. He watched the four year old shake his head and wander into the room. Without hesitation, he climbed onto the elder’s lap and yawned while rubbing his eyes.

Tadashi set aside his pen and put his hand on the tiny shoulder in front of him. “What’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare?” Hiro shook his head again and leaned against Tadashi’s chest, an almost dazed expression on his face. “Then what are you doing out of bed?”

It took so long for him to answer, Tadashi almost thought that the child had fallen back asleep. “Rain soon.” Hiro muttered, cuddling closer. “Heard thunder.”

After a moment, it clicked what he meant and Tadashi made a noise of understanding. “Do you want me to lay down with you for a little while until you go back to sleep?” Hiro nodded so the elder brother picked him up and carried him back to their shared bedroom.

Tadashi spotted the plush toy that Hiro had affectionately named Baymax laying on the floor so he picked it up before settling down on Hiro’s bed, the four year old laying on his chest. He passed the toy to his little brother, who cuddled it tightly.

No sooner than they had settled that Tadashi saw a flash of lightning light up the room. Hiro flinched at the sight of it, whimpering quietly. Tadashi rubbed his back, trying to keep him calm. Storms have never been Hiro’s thing and his fear turned into a phobia after their parent’s accident. Not that Tadashi could blame him; they unnerved him too.

Having his little brother’s warm weight on his chest was starting to lull him to sleep and Tadashi shut his eyes just as the thunder sounded off in the distance. Hiro flinched harder at the noise, a tiny whine escaping him. Tadashi cracked an eye open and felt as well as saw the tremors running through the small body.

“The storm isn’t going to hurt you kiddo,” Tadashi muttered. Hiro made a noise of protest that the nineteen year old hushed. “It can’t hurt you as long as I’m here.”

“You can’t stop nature. You’re just a person,” Hiro whispered, sounding very off-put that Tadashi would even suggest such a crazy thing. The older brother opened an eye and caught the pout on his little brother’s lips and couldn’t help but grin.

“I don’t know kiddo, I think I could take it.” Tadashi threw in a wink for good measure, though it seemed to irritate the little one just that much more.  
Hiro pushed himself up on his forearms, glaring at his big brother. Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh at the frown on his face. “It’s not funny Dashi!”

Still giggling but trying valiantly to sober up, Tadashi sat up and settled Hiro in his lap so that they could look out the window. Another flash of lightning cut through the sky, illuminating the small room. Hiro had flinched again at the sight and harder still when he heard the thunder. “What are you so afraid of?” Tadashi asked quietly, looking down at the toddler. Hiro looked away from the window and held his toy closer. After a moment, Tadashi nudged him, still trying to get an answer so that he could at least try to help solve the problem. Hiro needed his sleep and Tadashi needed to finish the bills.

“I don’t like the lightning. It can start fires. Fire is scary,” Hiro muttered quietly. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his nightshirt and sniffled. Tadashi smiled sadly, knowing exactly what the toddler was scared of.

Before their parent’s accident, only a month or so before actually, there had been another storm. A tree in their backyard had been struck and had caught fire. Obviously, the memory stood out more to Hiro as something to fear while Tadashi had been amazed. Then again, their parent’s dying in a fiery car crash during a thunderstorm might also be another reason to be afraid of lightning, even though that force of nature had nothing to do with the crash.

“Hey, it can’t hurt us,” Tadashi said, nudging Hiro. The little boy refused to look at him, instead choosing to glare at the ground.

“Yeah? How do you know?” Hiro muttered. The nineteen year old was mildly off put by the sudden attitude but brushed it off. The sooner he could get Hiro to go to bed, the sooner he could finish the bills that were due in the morning. Later that morning. Yeah, Hiro needed to go to bed.

“Because it’s far away. Did you notice the time between seeing the lightning and hearing the thunder?” At Hiro’s nod, Tadashi continued. “Light travels faster than sound. The lightning is actually very far away from us. I'm sure we'll be okay.” Now he had Hiro’s attention, enraptured by what he was telling him so Tadashi realized that it was time for an impromptu science lesson. Science always seemed to help Hiro when he was scared.

“At the next flash of lightning, count the seconds until you hear thunder, okay?”

“Okay.”

It wasn’t long before the room lit up again and Tadashi counted along with Hiro until the thunder rumbled again. “How long was that?” the elder asked. Hiro held up six fingers to show him and Tadashi smiled. “Good. Now, we divide that number by five. What we get is how far away it is in miles, which means that six divided by five means that it’s a little over a mile away from us.” Hiro smiled at that announcement.

“Let’s do it again!” he said excitedly. Tadashi laughed and hugged him.

“Okay kiddo.”

As the storm went on, the two brothers stayed up and counted the time between the lightning and the thunder, both becoming more relaxed as the time between the two grew until the thunder eventually faded off while the rain continued to pelt the window pane. Thankful, Hiro could sleep through the rain. 

By then, Hiro was starting to get drowsy again. Tadashi laid down again, settling Hiro against his side only to have the child climb on top of him and lay on his chest again. He rolled his eyes but let it happen. He tugged the blanket up over both of them and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he felt a tiny finger poke his cheek.

“Dashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Sing to me? Please?”

Tadashi cracked open an eye and smiled softly at the toddler. “Okay buddy.”

He clears his throat and begins singing softly, keeping an eye on Hiro. “I can be the way you wanted me to be, but you’re leaving and I miss you, you know. You could be the mountains, I could be the sea, ‘cause I’ve been tearing us apart but I miss you, you know. Talking in your sleep when you’re all alone, waiting on me to come back home. I can see you walking far away, I don’t know how, so I’ll just wait.”

By the time he finished the song, Hiro’s breathing had evened out and his little body was lax against his. Tadashi debated the merits of getting up and finishing the bills versus going to bed right then and there. He convinced himself that he could just finish them when he wakes up and then proceeded to fall asleep, lulled by the gentle rain that was still falling and the even breathing of his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Tadashi sings to Hiro is [I'll Just Wait by Emarosa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiGtrj6ZQjQ). I sing it to my baby cousin all the time. I do the lightning thing with her all the time too.


End file.
